


Castlsevania Dabbles

by Pharaoh362



Series: Dabble dumps! [7]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: There is no pattern, this is just a collection of dabbles that I have no room for and don't have the heart to get rid of. So, here they mostly are. there WILL be many broken ideas/unfinished pieces. This is just the story dump so doesn't matter! There is no particular fandom.I'd also like to add that if there is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)This is a very NSFW post, there are a lot of sexual situations, few non-consensual and particular violence. Please be advised before reading. I don't want to hurt anyone, or cause stress! Read at own risk. You have been warned.





	1. Adrain dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian Tepes/original female characters

From where she was left to rot she could still hear the pointed yelling. The displeasure in the beautiful voice and the deep baritone of disagree. The lounge was beautiful, like most of the castle. It was deep reds and golds, blacks and browns.

  
Asch was left to wonder if that was truly the scary part of it all. What they were yelling about as obvious, Lisa was appalled by the ordeal. Asch was but one of many sacrifices given to the lord of vampires, the humans way of attempting to appease his wraith. Despite being terrified Asch took solace in knowing another human was here. Why she was was unknown save for the tale as old as Asch was.

A doctor seeking greater knowledge, one who fell in love with Dracula. Asch was not foolish enough to take myths and stories for granted, especially when there was a castle as grand and old as this one.

  
Although she did not imagine to be met with this kind of problem. Her parents and friends had dumped her on the door step, claiming she was saving them all. Even while she begged them. Wat found her was a blind woman, one who was shocked and all together nurturing as she took Asch into the castle. However once the imposing figure of Dracula came Asch had all but shrivelled.

  
The pointed ears and the fangs, the long look and unmoving chest. Lisa had asked where she might have come from and Dracula made the mistake of telling her what Asch was for.

  
Which was now leading to an odd argument.

“I cannot give her back,” his voices snapped beyond the heavy doors, “they’ll kill her.” They would indeed, they would kill her family as well, her little sister, who has done nothing too deserve death. There were others years passed, what befell them she did not know.

  
Lisa inquired as much and when he didn’t respond with a defence she snapped, “those poor women! Unacceptable!” Asch had lost track of their words, daring too drift off in her own head. She was all too happy to ignore the conversation, favoring thoughts of better times. Ones with her sister. Ones where they stayed up well passed bed and giggled about stories that were too sweet for this world.

Princes and rescuers, dragons and knights.

  
Asch was taken from her thoughts when loud clipping came from the far side of the room. Asch flinches, looking toward the sound. Too her utter horror stood a cream brown wolf, more massive than a grizzly bear.

Ash pushed back on the velvet sofa, heaving as it finally noticed her. Asch almost thought she saw confusion in its massive face, like it was surprised too see her here. As if it was suppose to be here. Maybe it was, maybe it was Dracula’s pet. The vampire lord had so many oddities it wouldn’t be shocking.

The wolf sniffles, aiming its broad nose her way, unrelenting golden eyes staring at her. Asch whimpers aloud, its ears swivel to the sound and she clamps her hands over her mouth, still breathing raggedly. It’s head falls low, blinking slowly at her before moving with caution.

Stalking, Asch thought. It was stalking her like prey. Asch saw dogs do this in the village, they would get low and try to hide, look smaller than they were so they would go unnoticed by their prey. If Asch didn’t interfere they would catch whatever they hunted, snapping their powerful jaws into the meat of its body or neck, crush it until it stopped moving and squealing.

 

Asch wanted to close her eyes, wanted too look away from the honestly beautiful beast, but as it got closer the fear made her eyes open wider. It made a soft whine, puffing our a huge breath, it’s nose touched her leg and Asch trembled. It’s ears flicked and twitched again, eyes following hers.

Openly, it whined, nostrils flexing with its motion and just like a dog, it massive paw came up; talons aimed at her leg. But she was only met with the soft pads of its foot, tapping her leg like a puppy would for attention. Asch didn’t realize the tears falling down her cheeks until the sobering reality came crashing down with the beasts head.

The massive head rests in her knee, Asch can feel the next noise it makes all through her leg at it whines again. It watches her, doing nothing more but blinking as Asch hyperventilates. It rumbles, a soft growling sound. Like a cats purrs but much deeper and resonating.  
Asch grips the sofa, trying to ease away, but the wolf follows, determined too keep it’s head rested in her knee, whining in displeasure as she moves.

  
It paw come sup again and taps at her dress, making gruff little grunts again. Asch realized through her cocktail of fear and confusion that it was wanting to be pet. For a moment she looks at it weirdly, swallowing the lump in her throat as the tears trail off, no new ones following.

It’s ears perk tall on it’s head, and it’s body wiggles side to side, tail wagging viciously behind, as though it was happy she realized what it wanted.

Asch knew it was a terrible idea, extending her hand toward its face. She Sounders if it will bite it off, the wolf bows and thrusts it’s head into her hand, swaying it’s head under her palm. Shock settles in as she feels it’s feather soft fur.

It was both warm and frozen, but definitely welcoming. Asch runs her nails down it’s head, fingering the Scott space between its closed eyes before gently petting its snout. It’s rounds rolls out lazily and the eyes come to watch her again.

“You’re... youre o-odd” Asch dares to say, watching it look at her, “You’re big enough to... to e-eat me...” but it doesn’t, Asch isn’t sure what’s worse. The calm smouldering look in its eyes or the fact it didn’t try to harm her. It grunts again, bobbing into her hand, wishing to be pet again.

  
Asch leans forward, getting better situated. Whether or not she noticed, Asch was uncurling off the sofa, sitting more normal then she had all day. “You’re very sweet,” she whispers, despite knowing it doesn’t understand. It almost looks as though it does when it leans into her touch. Asch moves bother her hands to the sides of its jaw, massaging the fur and causing the massive beast to sigh, closing its eyes tiredly.

“Awh,” she coos, more comfortable now. One eye barely cracks open as she speaks. The lashes of pure gold flutter over its eyes, of course Asch still isn’t sure the beast has well intentions, but continues her trek over its huge body. Asch rubs at its neck, stroking its proud looking breast before scratching the tops of its shoulders.

At some point the beast sat down, purring softly as she redoubles her efforts, lulling forward. It sighs deeply again and Asch has to giggle quietly, it’s body weight was a lot to handle, but as it fell over into her Asch felt warm and safer than she previously did.

“Very sweet,” she smiles cradling it’s jaw in her hands, rubbing it with practiced fingers. It begins to breath heavily, letting huge exhales go with each passing moment. It’s jaw goes slack, Asch eases it forward, resting its head in her lap.

  
Asch heard the arguing come closer with a near silent sound the door swings open, Lisa is huffing, looking rather cross as she glare over her shoulder. The master vampire is squinting at her as well. “Asch... Oh-! Wha-“ Lisa blinks staring at the scene before her. Asch timidly smiles, worrying that she’s done something else wrong.

“It... it just came in- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bother your pet.” Dracula snorts, loudly. Then laughs, exposing his grand teeth. “That isn’t our pet.” Asch freezes, the absence of the petting awoke the great beast. It blinks away drowsiness before shaking its fur.

“Wh-what... What is it then?!” Asch wretched away, watching it whine and nudge for her, but then the wolf freezes, head jerking to the right where the two came out of the door. “That’s our son.” The wolf- or. Whatever, back up, licking its chops. It stands on all fours, before erupting in smoke and becoming a whole new thing.

  
Before her very eyes a man appears, fluffing his long black coat while pulling f his long platinum hair free. The same golden eyes of the wolf stare at her, but instead of a giant maw of teeth and fur, their surrounded by a sculpted face, one handsome and smiling gently.

“You’re- you're....!” Asch can’t find much else too say, the man before her laughs softly, “a man? Not quite.” His accent was beautiful, but it’s charm was lost in her as the low lamp light caught the glint if his fangs. She swallows, breathing frantically again.

Alucard crosses his arms over his chest, lulling his head to the side much like he did as the wolf, “This was the sacrificed girl wasn’t it? Why do they insist upon still doing that?” Lisa speaks for his fathers, snapping “because he hasn’t returned one! And now we can’t because they will kill her and her family!” Dracula looks unconcerned by this, Alucard rolls his eyes. “So what do you plan to do with her?”

  
His mother stresses her skirts between her fingers, moving too the girl “is there somewhere you can go?” Asch shakes her head, she has never been outside the borders of her village until now. Alucard tuts, the noise amplified by his teeth, “she hardly looks skilled in any sort of fighting. If we let her go we’d be sending her to death.” Asch didn’t know what direction she would take if they did anyway. It was bare nothing for miles around and she couldn’t chance showing up at her village, or whatever she found between her and the safety of any other place.

“What did you know? Where have you come from?” Lisa continues, ignoring both her son and husband as they lay bleak paths for ever avenue she suggests.

  
Asch bites her lip, fiddling her tattered skirts, “I was born to house Cinis.” Dracula makes an intruded noise, floating toward them, coming to press right behind his wife, “the daughter of a very influential man. Amadeus Cinis- now why has he given you up?” Asch colours in shame, looking at the floor.

  
“My betrothed thought I was a witch...” Lisa gasps in pain, Asch continues. “He came to the estate for the wedding and must have been snooping around because hours later the church came to our door calling for head...” Dracula at some point out his hands on Lisa’s shoulders, kneading the flesh as tears came to her face.

“My father asked for the evidence of this and my betrothed produced a box of herbs- just simple ones! Just ones my mother taught me to mix together for my moon blood- for the pain!” Asch trembles, as if she trying to convince the church all over again. “I tried to tell them- but they said it was witches magic and I was taken here for punishment.”

  
Lisa was beside herself, “and yet eisnni place for you...” Dracula muses, “a noble lady should know the affairs of a house yes?” Asch nods? It was all she was taught. “Then to will stay and assist my wife.”

  
Lisa... did not have any idea how to manage a house, much else an estate. Her mind was made for medicine and things far beyond Asch’s understanding. Asch wasn’t sure exactly why she had agreed to manage his house. The master vampire was terrifying, handsome yes and smitten with his mortal wife, but ultimately horrific. His eyes were the most unnerving. Whether he didn’t have too, or chose not too, Dracula did not blink, he hardly closes his eyes, even in expression. Alucard for the most she had seen him breathed and blinked, and had a beating heart.

  
The wolf certainly did all of that.

  
Asch was sorting through old files when she came across big, thick paper. With effort she pulled it free and coughed up the dust it made. They were blueprints, Asch trs her head, heaving it across the broad desk Dracula told her was her work space, carefully she unraveled it. Their were many different coloured blue papers, all stung together madly, the penciling was different from the last and the water marks and signatures ere from at least forty different people.

“One hundred-eighty.” Asch jolts, dropping the edge she was exmaning. Alucard waseabinf again her door, hand in his hip as he smirked at her. Again his fangs caught the light and disturbed her.

“... What?” He nods to the blueprint, “builders. My father is the only one who knows this castle- well. You now... if you can make sense of that.” There wasn’t much to make sense of. One section was completely walled off by another, a wall of pure stone. Asch wasn’t even going to ask why. “Oh,” She says, dusting off a clump of clotted dust fixed to the paper.

“Even I get lost,” he teases, sauntering inside her little office, “so this is what he has you doing now? Managing the house? What a mess.” It wasn’t really, Asch couldn’t find much to mange in the first place, but then. That was her task. Dracula though few words told her to bring life to the castle again. Asch wasn’t sure how to do that.

Death surrounded the place as it was. The piles of skeletons fallen from pikes was testament to this. Asch would try, since his request came from love for his wife. Most anything now came from love for his wife.

Asch had begun with records, like an estate she tried to find what it was capable of. So far she found riddles and strange texts she felt she shouldn’t have looked at. Not if it could house animals or gardens. Like the usually estate.

“Does... this show the lands?” The first she had to decipher was just how large the vampire lords influence was. Her father has many lands, servants and farms. Asch was learning how to manage each one before she was taken from it all.

Alucard hummed thoughtfully, bushing his fingers over the map of the castle, “unfortunately not it seems.” Asch deflated. That rules out sending letters. The first thing she needed were servants to manage. Her father used the people under his lands, daughters and boys that would be lifted in society because her father would find them matches and purposes. Asch often told servants their duties, making sure they did it well, or scolded them for being negligent.

“Though it is not on paper my father’s rule extends well passed what mortal eyes can see. Any direction you look toward it will all be his.” Asch puff sher cheeks, tapping her chin thoughtfully, “I don’t suppose he rules over lesser houses?” Alucard laughs, shaking his head. No of course not.

  
“Where am I suppose to find servants?!” Alucard pulls the flap of the blueprint over, “That is a question for my father, unfortunately I am of no use to you my lady.” At this Asch giggles, “don’t say that, I think I can find you a use.” Alucard tilts his head backing, examaining her, “Oh? Can you now? And how would you use me, my lady?” Asch watches his brow cock and his smile become a smirk, one fang shining between his pink lips.

  
Asch flushes, despite being a lady she had heard such talk out of the stable boys, referring to their less than savoury encounters with ladies. Their filthy words made her squeak and scamper away. It took a while to understand what they meant by everything they said, but now it was all but subtle.

If Asch has been smarter, quicker she would have schooled her face, pretending she didn’t understand his inuendo, alas she was not and he looked quite proud of the expression and embarrassment he caused. “I... I need help with those,” Asch points a shaky finger toward the boxes up high on the shelf. Alucard looks away from her flushed face. “Ah, I think I can be of service.” Alucard had magic just like his father, but she never imagined she would see a man float off the floor.

It stunned her as he plucked the boxes, bringing them too her desk, “anything else?” Asch opened her mouth, than shut it. Flushing again. Alucard tilts his head, the thick silver lock fanning beside him in a curtain of pure platinum. “T-those there.” This time he willls the boxes too her, standing behind her desk, waving a simple finger. “A-and those,” Alucard looks up where she points and tuts, “surely this is enough?” Asch missed his charmed tone and flinches embarrassed.

She was being so rude.

“I’m sorry I-“ He laughs, holding his hands up to calm her, “no my lady I am happy to assist. Just- if I finish all at once I will have no excuse to come see you again.” Oh.

Oh.

Asch squeaks as he leans over, taking the hand she ati has dumbly hanging in the air. Asch could only watch him kiss the back of it, his eyes connecting with hers, “I will leave you too it. I hope you find a use for me again tomorrow.”

Asch could absolutely find a use for him tomorrow.

 


	2. Alucard dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard/original female character

Alucard swept his hair back, eyeing his father as he scribbled onto parchment, “why are you keeping her?” There was no reason for it. His father could give her a horse and Alucard, if asked would go with her to give safe passage to another village.

  
“Why?” He father parrots in a mocking tone, “your mother doesn’t believe her safe anywhere else. She is a noble bred lady- people will know when they see her what she is.” His father turns away from his work, “and would you but think it odd it see a girl with pale white hair? This is a family Cinis known trait. Any place we take her the villagers will know.” His father shrugs dismissively.

  
“Your mother knows nothing of estate managing, lady Cinis is better suited here then to die a witch.” The words churned in Alucard’s gut, angering him. “Is she getting along?” The question was full, but Alicard tried to answer.

“Somewhat. She’s miffed you have no lesser lord to summon for servants.” Dracula hums at this, “ah- give her this then.” From his overlarge desk he pulls a blood red crystal, “tell her total it once for every time she requires assistance. Now off little bat.” The affectionate nickname stalks him for a moment, but Alucard rolls his eyes, taking the crystal too it’s new owner.

  
Asch had found many things she believes she wasn’t. One thing was a see through crystal ballthqy looked ominous as it did pretty. She only touched it with a heavy cloth when she moved it. Another was tapestry made of wools, practically bare space the three names in the middle of it.

  
The first was Dracula, his humanized name Vlad and Lisa, their golden thread was connteced and the stem went downward into Adrian.

Asch scrunches her brow, brushing her fingers over the artfully traced name. “It’s mine.” Once again Asch jumps, Alucard’s voice scares her as it comes from the door. “It is?” She asks, looking back at her fingers, “but I thought you were called Alucard?” He nods, coming inside. “I am. By my mother named me Adrian.” Asch blushes foolishly, “Would... would you prefer I call you Adrian?” Something shined in his golden eyes, “very much yes.” Asch nods timidly, dropping the cloth, “have you come too help again?”

Adrian nods, smiling with his whole face, it was quite handsome, “my father sends his assistance-“ he produces the crystal, dropping it in her messy desk, “tap it.” Asch plucks it, turning it inspecting the finely shaped thing.

Asch bangs it lightly on the wood, watching it liven and fill the space with red smoke. Out of air a demon black as night and too big for her desk comes fro maybe smoke, making her scream and stumble back.

For the most part the demon sits there, one hand clasped to its naked leathery chest, “master.” It utters in question. Adrian watches with little amazement. “Wh-what?” Adrian piles from behind the demons wings, “my father declined to tell me this what the crystals purpose. I suppose he thinks it’s funny to frighten you.”

  
A long sigh comes before he rounds the desk, eyeing the demon. “It won’t hurt you, command it to do something.” Asch stares, it doesn’t look at her, but it twitches at Adrian’s voice. “Um... oh- just... dust the grand stairs...?” The demon nods once, uttering a yes master before flapping out of the open door. Adrian gently tugs the crystal from her fingers, placing it back on the desk.

“It will come back once it’s finished- you can make it leave by saying dismissed,” He tells her kindly. Asch huffs a few more times before becoming calm enough to stop clutching at her chair in a claw like grasp.

  
“Thank you...” Asch says, bring her lip, “I’m not asjusting well at all...” Adrian gives her a kind smile, “it cannot be easy, all in few time I’m sure.”

  
It had been maybe two months since Asch had taken residency in the castle and in just a few short weeks the difference was immeasurable, the little winged demons were palpable, but helpful. It had been true when Adrian said they would not hurt her and did as commanded. Soon the castle was free of dust and they roamed like servants, doing what was asked. Asch also became accustomed too the castle, having an easier time walking the main areas.

Adrian often met her at her office, sometimes he would be the only one she would see that day. Lisa was sometimes far to busy with her dealings or he husband. Sometimes Asch would meet them in a position she wished she hadn’t. Dracula was less modest about his affections. Asch quickly learnt to not say anything and scurry away.

After a while it only served to embarrass her anyway.

  
When she did see the lord be lady of the house, they praised her for doing a proper job of upkeep.

  
Asch was rifling through papers too quickly and nicked her finger on a crisp edge. “Oh!” She gasps in pain, watching the blood well up. “Goodness!” Asch turns around, to once again find Adrian at her door.

The half breed had a habit of showing up unannounced, usually she welcomed this.

“Adrian! Hello!” Asch had no frame of reference just how difficult it was for vampires to be around fresh blood, granted Adrian was good at hiding it, but his eyes were darkened with desire to taste the trickling blood.

“Hello,” He says a little stressed, watching her cover the cut in a spare white cloth. Against his better judgement he walks inside, nose carrying him to the scent. “You’ve hurt yourself,” he says almost forced, Asch blushes sheepishly, “just a little cut-“ “let me see.” He almost demands it, yanking at her wrist.

Asch is pulled taught too her desk, savagely forced by his strength. Worry and alarm welled up inside her when he inhaled for far too long. “Just a little one,” She trembles, trying to pull away. “Nothing more-“ his head dips and the pink tongue behind his menacing teeth pokes out, laving at the cut.

The taste was near devine, exclusively better than animal blood and heavier on his tongue, Adrian pulls her finger into his mouth, suckling as the blood wells.

  
Asch can’t do much of anything but stare in shock, the beautiful golden eyes are dampened with a tainted swirl of black, making it almost impossible to recognized the friendly nature she found in them before. A sick curl rear heavily in her stomach as she feels his teeth brush against the very tip of her finger.

 

It happened quite suddenly, Adrian wretched away, letting go of her hand, Asch stumbles in shock, bracing herself in the litter of papers. The vampire stares with wide unseeing eyes before spinning so quickly his hair all but launched in the other direction, flying as he strode away with speed not humanly possible.

  
Asch was left there, the door hanging open like a wound. Her cut bleeding all over the sheets of paper.

  
Adrian returns too his room, panting and head full of her scent. It was like a bad chill he couldn’t shake or a smell that wouldn’t go away. It cling too his walls, even the sheets he managed to fall into. The blood was swirling in his stomach, his senses cried for more. Adrain felt sick by it all. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to do such a thing. Why did he walk in? Why did he think it was a good idea.

Her blood just smelt so good. Better than anyone’s he’s even smelt.

Adrian could never see her again.

  
Isolation quickly settled in, while the castle was alive, her office was not. Somehow it seemed dimmer in colour and light. Drab and dead, wilting like a flower in grey winter.

  
Everyday she would take glances at the empty door, hoping he would be there. And every time she’s disappointed.

Adrian didn’t know when she begun to close her door, but as he leaned on the wall opposite to the usually welcoming open door. Now it was thick dark wood.

He spent more time standing there then he anticipated would, but even then her door did not open.

 


	3. Adrian dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian Tepes/original female character

Dracula noticed his sons behaviour being odd, Lisa said their son was acting very unsocial, secluded. Dracula was unbothered by this, that is until his wife became bothered.

  
“Adrian?” His father called, the door was craved and coloured a dark brown, almost black. Dracula rapped his hand against the wood, banging loudly. “Adrian!” His sensitive ears picked up the softest padding of feet.

Finally the door eased open and Adrian peered up at him with hallowed eyes, pinkish from bloodlust. Dracula eased back, glaring thinly. “What did you do?” Adrian opened his mouth, showing extended fangs far too large for his mouth.

“I-I...” his son mutters, jaw shaking “she... she cut her finger.” Dracula sighs, pushing into the bedroom. There had only been one other time his son had drank real human blood. It was an accident, Lisa had taken him with her too the village closest to their home. She was helping a mother with a feverish child and after when she went to find their son he had his teeth clamped into a poor girl.

Her eyes were dead and her skin was sickly.

  
Dracula swipes his fingers along the dresser closest to his bed, a beautiful black colour like most of his furniture. “Virgin?” Adrian whimpers pathetically somewhere behind him. Dracula hums, “of course she is- she was getting married. When did this happen?” Adrian moans in pain, “half... a week ago.” Dracula spins around, reaching for his sons chin. “Have you seen her since?” Adrian shakes his head in his father’s hand.

“What did it taste like?” He felt his son gulp, eyes turning a darker shade of pink.

“Heaven...” Dracula snorts gently, smirking at his sons choice of discription.

  
“I should have supposed this would happen.” Dracula muses, tutting “if you aren’t careful you may kill her.” The Cinis girl wasn’t leaving, Lisa wouldn’t have it. It also meant his son would either resign himself to be miserable, or bite her and take to much.

Dracula was old enough that he was careful when taking blood from his wife, Alucard was young and still eager too taste human blood.

Dracula grunts, releasing his son from his hold, “you are only half what I am. That makes you twice as dangerous to this girl.” Halfbreeds were always more threatening.

Than an idea struck him.

“Are you afraid to hurt this girl?” From the side his son shook his head violently. “Mhm. Of course you are. Go feed.” Alucard’s eyes went wide and strange, scared almost. “What-?!” By his words it was obvious what his father meant, Lisa firmly discouraged this, hated the very idea. But as a halfbreed Alucard was dangerous, now with the taste of blood, virgin blood at that. It made him all the more dangerous to that girl.

Go feed meant exactly as it sounded, go and feed on humans. Dracula, as a very young man drew this kind of behaviour out of himself a long time ago, by draining and killing many victims of many villiages until the taste for human blood wasn’t as appealing or needed.

“B-but mother...!”

“What mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Would you rather be sequestered to your room for all of this mortal girls life?” Alucard’s mouth twitch’s, at every mention of her he flintched. Dracula knew why.

His father was attracted to a mortal women, what would make his son any different? Of course immortal beings were drawn to such fleeting things. Lisa had given in and drank the blood in his veins and would continue to last for many more years then any particular human would, but the mere idea was intoxicating none the less.

  
Dracula has no doubt his sons interest would outweigh his carefulness, so Dracula would have to be careful for him, less he wants a dead girl and a miserable child.

And a furious wife.

  
“Go go,” He waves his son off, “unless you wish to be a threat to fear. Do you want to see the lady Cinis again?” His son timidly nods, worrying his lip. “I will see you tomorrow then.”

Asch held her head in her hands, elbows leaning in her desk, she huffs out a breath, blowing a clump of hair away from her vision, only for it to fall right back. Her days have been boring and lonely. Dracula has no need to visit, and why would he in the first place? Lisa was far to busy as well, her experiments were taking all her time up, as well as her husbands affections.

  
Asch wished they were more private.

  
The steady reminder of this not being her home hung like an anvil however, she was a mere guest of necessity.

Adrian hadn’t been by since the incident, which Asch wasn’t upset about anymore, in fact she wanted to apologize for cutting her finger in the first place. She should have known, vampires and all.

  
Asch wanted to see him, catch a glimpse, but if she went too far, or strayed too long she may get lost in the labyrinth that was Dracula’s castle. Asch knew exactly three hallways, the main one, the way to her office and the left turn off at the end, only because her bedroom was the first door down it.

Asch brushes her desk, fanning her fingers over the fine, slightly scratched wood. Asch has been putting it too good use, moving things on and off, scratching it with her pens or scuffing it with heavy books. It was still very beautiful, no amount of scarring would change that.

Asch looked up behind her, the top corners of the room were netted with spiderwebs and dust. It wasn’t her fault, she couldn’t reach that high. Which was another reason she wished Adrian would come back, she didn’t want him cleaning it completely, just a crude brush to get rid of the mess or spiders.

Most of the ceiling was darkened with dirt and dust, the curtains were a lovely blood red, but toward the top it was blackened by age and uncare. Asch pulls the curtains apart, looking outside at the moon. She could barely see anything with how dark it was outside.

Asch sighs loudly, “bedtime I suppose...”

  
Dracula could hear every heart beating in the castle. The slow, deliberate beating of Lisa’s and the steady, stable beat of the lady Cinis.

The last was a frantic, scared and rushed beating. Alucard was back.

  
Dracula eases away from his wife, getting up without waking her.

He didn’t bother with the door, disappearing beyond the solid wall and materializing in the hall. It was familiar and easy to get to his sons room. Dracula even took a moment to appreciate the work lady Cinis had put in. The halls were no longer full of dust clumps and the furniture wasn’t covered in sheets.

  
He may have to give her something for all the trouble.

  
“Adrian?” He calls, not bothering to wait.

  
Across the room his son was leaning against the open door of his balcony. His hair hung around his face, but beyond the beautiful gold was molten red.

“How do you feel?” Dracula asks, blinking lazily. Alucard looks up at his father, red ran painted down his chest, dirtying his white shirt and pale skin. “Full,” Dracula knew what that felt like. He inhales, smelling all the stranger blood surrounding his son. “I know you were going to go see her.” He says, listening to the slightest sound of flinching.

  
“I don’t care to stop you. But you best clean up. You wouldn’t want to frighten her.” Dracula didn’t want to bother stopping his son, knowing he could do little to stop him. It wasn’t worth the trouble of words to ask him not too. It was the dead of night, a usual mid-afternoon for vampires. Recently however Lisa had been coaxing him to bed and the vampire lord found himself a creature of day moreso than night.

It was a bad myth that vampires couldn't stand sunlight, one that was as untrue as the garlic myth. Where they came from was hardly a concern of his.

  
Alucard looks down at himself for what seemed the first time this night, he looked quite surprised at his state of dress and dirtiness. “Ah, yes. Of course.” Closing his dark eyes Dracula listens to the frantic beating become soft and calm, manageable.

“She will be sleeping,” He tells his son, though Dracula knows he already knows this. Alucard will go anyway, another thing they both know.

With not much else but a glance Dracula leaves his son to his cleanup, taking the same path he did to get there. As he ventures to his bed, the master vampire looks at all the cleanliness again and does hope his son doesn’t do anything stupid.

  
Asch was not a very good sleepier, she was always told this. Her father said it was something she must learn to outgrow, and do so quickly. A wife should not be tossing and turning, annoying her husband. Asch always felt terrible, wondered why she would fall asleep in a perfect line and in the morning find herself askew or missing covers.

Recently she found it was hard to lose her covers or pillows on such a large bed, even falling off was a hard feat to accomplish. The bed she was allowed to have was almost as grand as the room given to her. Asch was sure her quarters were bigger than her own fathers master bedroom and this was hardly an important room.

Asch has seen almost identical rooms along this hall, all with the same beds and dressers and cabinets. Of course they were all arranged differently, but it was still marvellous.

Asch gasps awake when she hears the tap, tap, tapping on her door. Another terrible thing about her sleeping, she awoke so easily it was exhausting. Thankfully in a castle so big no one was near enough to make any noise, except herself.

Asch had awoken herself up at least twice now.

Asch wasn’t exactly sure what she had heard just yet, if it was just her waking herself up or really someone at her door. She waits a moment, wondering. Asch would have gone too see, if she wasn’t a little frightened by the castle. During the day it was well lit and fine, but at night it was eerie and dark. Terrifying in its very nature.

Another tap, tap, tap.

  
Asch rose from under the covers, carrying a hand lamp she pulled off her side table.

  
The door was just as mighty as everything else and made a grand noise as she opens it, only a little just incase she had to close it again.

“Adrian?” She surprised herself, blinking away foggy sleep. The little glow from the lamp laminated his handsome and almost forgotten face, a smile around those dangerous teeth glinting devilishly.

“Hello, my lady.” Adrian says, voice like honey. “May I come in?” Asch knew it was very unproper, being in her state of undress and this being her bedroom. Still, she stepped aside, finally just happy to see him again after so long.

It took a moment of awkward silence before he says anything at all.

“I have been terribly rude,” he begins, walking along the outer pattern of the carpet. Asch stands by the door, fiddling with her gown nervously. “I came to beg you for forgiveness my lady,” this shocks her.

His pacing pauses and his wild red eyes bare into her very soul, Asch was more then a bit frightened by those, but his actions did not mirror the terror his eyes possessed.

“I should not have done what I have, your blood was not mine to take. I have punished myself for this harshly.” Asch bites her lip, had he? Why had he?

“It’s not your fault-“ she tries but he tuts, a miserable noise “it was. I betrayed your trust and scared you. I want to assure this will never happen again, my lady.” A very small part of her wished too, ask why not?

  
It was foolish to pretend he was not attractive and it was almost impossible not to know that a vampire takes blood as a show of affection and trust. Lisa had told her this after one to many run ins. Asch was concerned at first, seeing something so bloody and wrong, the lady of the house quickly explained away her fears and promised vampires never do these things without another meaning.

  
Unless of course, they were starved or new. Asch assumed it was because Adrian was young, from the little she read in the library young vampires have trouble around human blood.

  
But Adrian wouldn't have come here if there was no other meaning too. Nor would he have left in the first place.

Asch tried to believe it was the first reason, that he was young or starved.

Not that he held affections or interest.

“It’s alright- really my- Adrian...” Asch cringes at her own words, but it only spikes interest in the vampire. “My Adrian?” He muses with a smirk, chuckling.

  
Asch feels her face grow hot, but watches his lose it’s playfulness “I am deeply sorry, Asch.” Either she had not noticed or he was too fast, but Adrian was now in front of her, her bare toes touching his freezing boots. Asch didn’t dare move, her chest shutters shaking a breath out of her rib cage.

“It’s a-alright...” she whispers, barely able to speak. A soft, cold hand grabs hers, lifting between their noses. Asch realizes he was inspecting her cut finger. “It left a scar,” he says, thumbing over the white line gently.

  
“It’s no trouble- oh-!” His soft lips press into the flesh, eyes drooping as he looks at her.

  
Asch felt like she was on fire as he holds her hand, taking it away from his face, but not letting go.

 

They were locked in a unblinking stare, until Adrian looks away, tutting quietly to himself. “I sometimes forget humans need rest. I’m sorry to have woken you-“ “no no!” Asch insists, shaking her head, “it's no bother, truly.” The smile Asch missed so much comes back to his handsome face. “But, I still must go.”

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Asch asks without thinking.

“And every day after.”


	4. Adrian dabbles 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard/Original female character

Things became better. 

 

Adrian was coming everyday like he had promised, brightening Asch’s day with his frequent and long visits. Sometimes he would come and they wouldn’t bother much with talking, Adrian would sit peacefully with a book while she worked at her desk. Other days they couldn’t seem to stop talking. 

 

Today Asch was busy filing, occasionally commanding the demons from the crystal what needed to be done. Asch had grown quite fond of the odd and evil looking creatures, calling them her pets even. 

 

Adrian was quite amused when she babied them, cooing at them like they truly were animals. It was all the more amusing when they coo back at her and preen under her attention. 

 

Adrian had taken to reading, but after a while he faked it just so he had an excuse to stare at Asch without her knowing. It wasn’t a very clever trick, Adrian was not proud, but she was beautiful. Far too beautiful not to stare. 

 

The way she held herself and did things showed her pedigree and breeding, she was truly a breathtaking lady. Adrian was enthralled. 

 

Adrian was no fool, the night she came here he researched her family name. Cinis was a deeply rooted, noble family. In the more recent history, Asch was born alongside two brothers and a younger sister. Their mother had passed away giving birth to a baby boy, unfortunately he did not make it and both were buried in the family cemetery. 

 

The eldest was Andal, the heir to the titles and lands. The influence of her family was almost as considerable as Dracula’s own. The family themselves were all unique in nature, every child since the first of their name was born with silver hair, no matter the mother. 

 

Asch was hardly different, as beautiful as moonlight. According to records, Asch looks much like her mother, if what was written could be believed. Apparently a tiny women, who had a soft voice and whisky coloured eyes. Asch had the same yellowish brown eyes, oddity in its own, but rather lovely. 

 

The one thing Asch did not share with the description of her mother was the black hair, discribed as dark as ink. None of her children’s shared this feature.

 

If most the records were dated, which they surely had to be, then Asch was not only a sister, but an aunt as well. Andal had married and fathered two boys with his wife, another very wellbred lady. It made it all the more upsetting to see how easily those she loved turned on her. 

 

Witches magic? What fool thought garden herbs were witches magic? 

 

The betrothed was hardly a remarkable man, Asch would have been marrying under her own status if it had gone through. Even if Asch was a witch, a smarter man would have said nothing and collected the dowry. 

 

Beside her obvious beauty, Asch was clever. Adrian suppose her father had taught her how to do all she could, manage a castle and estate as big as this was no easy task. She of course was a little nervous, but who wouldn’t be? 

 

Adrian could forgive her stuttering, found he quite enjoyed the fluster. 

 

Over the rim of his book, one he had read many times over, Asch was scribbling something upon a piece of parchment. Adrian couldn’t tell what, but it was likely a copy of something. Most of the records were aged and almost illegible, among her duties Asch decided to rewrite documents for those that were to ruined to keep. 

 

 

Most of it was intact, but the more she dug out, the bigger her simple, thoughtful job  became. Still Adrian smiled when he saw how happy she was when she completed a page. And the old parchment was fuel for the fire they often had going in the office. 

 

 

Asch was finishing up another piece when her sudden gasp drew his attention. The smell of blood hit the air and Asch panicked badly. Adrian was roused by the smell, sniffling the air with interest. “I-I I’m so sorry!” She squeaks, fumbling out of her chair. 

 

Adrian breathes deeply for a moment, before he might have already been in her space, but now he calming stands, setting his book aside. “Clumsily little thing aren’t you?” He says with great affection, “does it hurt?” 

 

Asch’s eyes were watery, although Adrian didn’t think it was because of pain, “n-no... only a little.” Adrian coos softly, approaching her slowly. “Is it bleeding very much?” Asch had clamped her fingers together in a tight fist, despite it probably being a small cut, it was bleeding in her palm. 

 

“Y-yes...” Asch timidly squeaks, brows drawn in worry. Adrian tugs the sleeve, tearing a stripe of cloth “let me see?” Asch hesitates, Adrian stays calm. Asch finally opens her hand, the blood had gushed badly, fingers usually bled the worst. It was stained across her palm, Adrian carefully takes her hand, looking at the cut still flowing. 

 

Gently, Adrian wipes away the blood, wrapping the linen cloth around the cut, crudely tying it with a knot. “There,” He says happily, “better?” 

 

 

Asch can only nod frantically, terrified and showing it. Her heart was beating fast and her skin was oddly pale. Adrian coaxing her away from the desk, letting go of her hand.

 

Asch couldn’t think straight, one moment she was grabbing papers, the next she was bleeding all over herself. It was like the whole world had stopped. Asch was scared it was all going to happen again, the dark look in his eyes, his teeth. 

 

His leaving again. 

 

 

But it did not come, and there was a whole other kind of haze in his eyes. 

 

 

Asch neglected to notice they were closer together then they had been last night, his chest practically touching hers. 

 

“Asch?” He purrs, an intoxicating sound. Asch shakes, looking up at him with wide eyes. She felt his fingers caress her cheek before holding her face still, his thumb softly swiping along her cheekbone. Asch could feel his pointed nail just tickling behind her ear when it happened. 

 

 

Soft, cold but welcoming lips pressed gently against hers. Asch went ridged, she felt every part of him. The hand holding the small of her back, the tips of his fingers in her hair and the hard, unyielding slope of his chest.

 

Asch’s hands paws at his sides, grabbing fistfuls of his coat, rigidness all but melted away. 

 

The hand so cleverly placed behind her, pushed her forward, forcing her into him. Asch’s hands let go and wrapped around his middle, flat shakily fingers fanned across his lower back. 

 

That made Adrian create the smallest of growls, pulling her taught against him Adrian deepens the kiss. 

 

Asch grew hot with she felt the brush of his tongue, she gasped with she felt his teeth toy with her bottom lip, with the opportunity his tongue invaded her mouth. 

 

Adrian was fascinated. 

 

The scientist his mother had made him was exploring.

 

 

Doing this at all was new to him completely, but doing this with a human. It was...

 

It was marvellous. 

 

Adrian could feel the blunt teeth where fangs should have been, may still be. Mother had them, mother got them when she drank his father’s blood. Although they were little and couldn’t really be used, Asch had none at all. 

 

There was something cute about it, almost innocent when Adrian thought about the blunt little teeth trying desperately to bite into his flesh, the idea turned dirty in his head and Adrian groaned into their tangled kiss, idly wondering just how hard she would have to bite to make a mark. 

 

 

Asch digs her fingers into his back, gasping in his mouth, the bell of her dress caused them both trouble, but somehow Adrian got them to the back window. Asch felt the cold press of glass, the shock made her flinch away. Asch gulps for breath, face hot.

 

 

Adrian licks his lips, smirking. Than a thought came to him.

 

“Was I too forward?” He watches her touch her red bruised lips. 

 

 

“N-no I... no- ah...” Asch fumbles for words, unsure of what else to say. 

 

“Lady Cinis?” Asch froze as the lord of the house faded into the room, hardly bothering to use the door. 

 

Adrian stepped swiftly away, schooling his face. Dracula glances at his son, brow raised, but didn’t pay him mind. Dracula wasn’t at all surprised to find his son here, or the state of the girl either. 

 

 

“My wife and I would like to present you with this.” It wasn’t wrapped save a big red bow tied on its side. It was golden and Asch wasn’t quite sure of what she was looking at. 

 

“It is a telescope. Lisa wished you have this.” 

 

 

“Oh- um. Thank you very much.” Dracula chuckles, resting it on her desk “she won’t be insulted if you don’t know what it is.” Asch puffs out a breath, smiling “it’s still very pretty.” 

 

Adrian admired it from his place by the bookshelf, “this is a small one, but it can be used to look at the stars.” Asch’s eyes become wide with beautiful curiosity. “That’s wonderful!” Dracula snorts, “consider it a house warming gift. We are so pleased to have you here.” Those words were absolutely his mother’s, but they still sounded genuine coming from his father.

 

 

Asch colours with embarrassment, flitnching in surprise “oh! Thank... Thank you very much!” Dracula’s brow furrows lightly, “did you believe we would make you leave?” 

 

 

The silence was very telling.

 

“Silly girl,” he clips, “my wife would kill me.” Adrian snorts, knowing that was absolutely true.

 

 

Dracula arches away, looking at her entirely. It was rather imposing, his father had considerable height against her and the critical look on his face made Asch shrivel and shoulders hike around her ears. “Do I... frighten you, little one?” Asch’s mouth hung open, unsure of what to say, “be honest my lady.” 

 

 

“Um well- you...” her face colours, eyes darting between Adrian and his father. 

 

“Terribly so, yes...” the vampire lords eyes soften and his face becomes warm with a smile “My lady Cinis I am struck by your honesty.” He bows deeply, gazing up at her with his bloody eyes, “I promise you there is nothing to fear inside these walls.” 

 

 

“T-thank you!” She squeaks, blinking rapidly. Dracula nods, “ah, before I forget. Lisa wishes to see you for tea tomorrow.” With that the lord left the same way he came, vanishing through the wood without a sound. 

 

With all the time Adrian stayed quiet he spent it considering her words, what had been said.

 

“You...” he begins, gaining her attention “you aren’t... afraid of me- are you?” 

 

The question caught her off guard by the look of shock unfolding on her face, her lips were still shiny from their kiss. 

 

 

Asch didn’t know what to say.


End file.
